


Pequeñas palabras

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implicit STEREK, M/M, saying goodbye
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto no es fácil pero dicen que es necesario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas palabras

Ok, ok… esto no es fácil, más bien es estúpido, pero dicen que es necesario. Lo bueno de esto es que no me miras con burla, con los labios tratando de no soltar la carcajada que o bien nos hacía enojar o nos decía que todo estaba bien y a mí que me perdonabas. Qué tiene esto de fácil, ya era complicado inundarte con mis palabras y ahora tengo que soltárselas a una maldita piedra que finge ser tú, una muy mala imitación por cierto, tan quieta y fría con las mismas grafías que ayer y que mañana. Ah, bueno por algún lado tengo que empezar, ¿qué te parece por lo impuntual que fuimos? Tan tarde se nos ocurrió que la felicidad también era para nosotros y aun así jugamos a mentirnos y decirnos que no nos necesitábamos. Fuimos los idiotas que todos pintaban de la mano, los idiotas que si no fuera por la borrachera nunca hubiéramos entrelazado los dedos y escondido la cabeza en el hombro del otro,  fuimos los idiotas que por adictos no pudimos negarnos la compañía… y que nunca, realmente, nos quejamos. Debimos habernos dado cuenta que sólo éramos un par de idiotas de los que el tiempo gustaba reírse y mira ahora sólo queda uno. Ya no hay más bromas, sólo golpes tatuados con la verdad en los nudillos. Puños que se clavan en todas partes menos en el recuerdo, cómo si valiera la pena mantenerle intacto, cómo si voltear atrás sirviera para mantenerse a flote… Oh amor estás malditas lágrimas le gritan a todos que no estoy bien… Dicen que es necesario que lo diga, alto y claro para convencerme de que ha acabado y que no espero otra visita, joder al parecer tengo que romper el hilo que, sin importar cuantas veces tuvimos que amarrar, nos mantuvo cerca uno del otro si no es que la vida ya lo haya cortado con su navaja más filosa… me gusta creer  que sigue intacto, prefiero creerlo. Parece estúpido querer hundirse y alcanzarte, ellos dicen que es peligroso, ellos quieren salvarme. Pero no les creo, sólo son viejos barcos que se taponean las fugas con baratos actos de caridad para evitar que el agua salada los ahogue. Para sentirse que hacen algo, que pueden llenar tu ausencia, discúlpame si es o no es lo que quiero. Demonios tu calor, tus piernas enredándose en mí, tu boca susurrando palabras agridulces, vamos tú… eres la imagen  que el loco no abandona así signifique vestir la camisa de fuerza. No busco que me respondas, busco imaginar que me escuchas, con toda tu atención sin siquiera pestañear, para que quede claro que te amaba. Para que tu dolor quede sepultado bajo el nombre de la pesadilla olvidada y tal vez algún día pueda introducir el mío ahí. Para que entiendas que aunque lo diga, en el fondo escondo un hasta luego. Para que sepas que lo único que me queda por decirte no es _adiós_ sino _hola._


End file.
